AbridgedForums
AbridgedForums.com or BOXOFDANGER 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO is a stupid website where assholes get together and talk about shit that doesn't matter. History The site was founded in 2011 by Airrest, an abridger who thought it would be a great idea to make yet another forum about abridging. This time he thought he would change things up by doing absolutely nothing different than the other two forums. Content You'll Find On Teh Forums trying desperately to get any sort of actual feedback on abridged forums.]] )]] A bunch of jack shit 90% of the time. All users on the forums do nothing but post unfunny videos, then after said video is posted, they either rave about it, or write awesome crtiques about it. But other than that and a few flame wars, there is almost nothing on there. There are no forum games, no offtopic threads and no users, unless you count the mods. The entire communiy there is made up of about 5 original members, 3 members who migrated over from teh BoxOfDanger forums, and roughly 20 underage wannabe abridgers who only joined to advertise their own series. Topic Topic is one of the sacred entities of AF. If you are to happen to go off of it, either by accident or on purpose, you will be immediately raped by the mods, your thread will be moved, and then you will be banned forever. But you may be wondering what constitutes as being off topic, well then, here is the list of things that count as off topic: *Saying anything that may casually relate to the topic at hand, but does not immediately relate to it **Example: Post A: I like Ponies **Post B: I like Unicorns. (THIS IS OFF TOPIC! UNICORNS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH PONIES) *Saying anything that relates to the thread. **Example: Post A: I like Ponies **Post B: I think that a thread entirely devoted to liking ponies is rather silly (THIS IS OFF TOPIC! COMMENTING ON THE THREAD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PONIES!!!) *Say anything at all **Example: Post A: I like Ponies **Post B: I also like Ponies (THIS IS OFF TOPIC!! YOU SAID SOMETHING!!!) Key Players On Teh Forums Mods 'Airrest' Founder of the forums and resident jackoff, he almost never logs on and when he does, he doesn't do anything, except wreck the forums. 'CodeBlackHayate' A 13 year old prepubesent boy who masquerades as an adult woman. She He was also the resident voice whore till Sydsnap and Legogirl11 came around. '1KidsEntertainment' A 1KidsEntertainment Syndrome suffer, 1Kids often vocally expresses his opinion of things. This would be ok if his opinion were not always wrong. Which it is. 'TruthOrDeal' An oldfag who talks in a lisp. He often complains about people staying on topic. 'Ezekieru' The other main 1KidsEntertainment Syndrome sufferer, he often abuses his mod powers by stickying his own threads, whether they're actually important or not. 'ThornBrain' Airrest's cohost forever and always, till he left. He was the main sufferer of good old 1KS before Eze took over. He left the forums in February of 2012 cause he got tired of all the shit that kept going on there. Before he left he expressed his love of music, and his hatred of all things abridging. Leaving many to question why he even joined the forums in the first place. Abridged Forums Live AFL or A Failure at Life or The Eze and 1Kids Talk Show is a live show that AF does from time to time. In this live show they talk about abridging as if people actually care about it, and show off moar unfunny videos. Each show they have 1 or more guests on. These guests are voted on by in a democratic communistic way. I accidentally the forums Last Friday, the admin and founder of teh forums showed off his technical awesomeness by accidentally the forums. Not a ton of data was lost but user Mattroks101 who had 1000 posts was sad, and almost became an hero. AF WAS HACKED OH NOES!! Airrest once again showed his skills as a technical master by allowing AF to be hacked by script kiddies They proceeded to do the world a favor by banning Mattroks101 and 1Kids, and by randomly setting people as admin. Their joyride was short lived however, as Airrest called the internet police to get rid of them, and things returned to their normal, dead, and boring ways by the next day. Drama Like any forum, Abridged Forums is not exempt from drama. Typical dramu on the forum mainly consists of A telling B his series sucks, and B throwing a hissy fit. 'The Mattroks/Sydsnap/Jordan Drama' For more information on this event, please see LoliWithAnExcaliborg/Sydsnap Last Thursday, Mattroks101 didn't like a video. This was such a massive dick move on his part, that someone had to tell him to cease and desist such massive amounts of faggotry. Fortunately enough for the forums, there was Aussie Jordan. Jordan politely told mattroks101 that he was a faggot for expressing his opinion, as the forums are run in a communistic style and opinions are not allowed. What followed was a kiddy fight between Matt, Jordan, and Sydsnap which resulted in Sydsnap being banned Mattroks is evil 1.png|Jordan's reply to the post that started it all Mattroks is evil 2.png|Sydsnap informing mattroks101 of his faggot tree Mattroks is evil 3.png|Mattroks101's response to such accusations Sydsnap banned.png|The end result. It does.png|The entire ordeal summed up. 'Jordan leaves teh forums' Last monday, Jordan and his fellow harem became sick of Mattroks101 stating his opinion on matters, and decided that the only way to deal with the situation, was to leave AF forever. Of coruse Jordan and crew couldn't just leave the forums, they had to defend their choice to the death, even though it was pretty obvious no one cared. What resulted was page after page after page of arguementing. People taking abridging too seriously became the main point the Nightmare, and it was repeated over and over again. In the end, Jordan finally left and moved on with life. Something that could have been done with a lot less pain, if he had actually just done it. Enter Corellian, who, even though Jordan and crew left, decided to keep the discussion going by bringing up the same, lame and invalid points over and over again. Many great lulz came of this. Unfortunately, ParodyOx also came of this. External Links *The Site *Mattroks/Jordan/Sydsnap drama *Jordan Quits The Forums Category:Teh Abridged Communi(t)y Category:Abridging Forums